existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Saranthia Shan
Saranthia Shan was the daughter of Jedi High Council member Bastila Shan and Emperor BMD of the Elders' Empire, and was the twin sister of Penelope Shan. Saranthia, affectionately called "Sara", was conceived along with her sister prior to the Vullarian War. When the two were born, they were usually kept in Hyrule District while their parents attended to their respective duties. Sara was named after the Elder Goddess, Sarah, whom BMD was very close to. When the Vullarian War broke out, their parents were increasingly away from the twins and on the front lines. Prior to the war's end, BMD and Bastila had a falling-out, which resulted in Bastila leaving BMD for his obliteration of the Vullarian worlds. Bastila took the twins with her to Koft, where the Jedi Order had also migrated. Unfortunately for the Jedi Master, the High Council decided it best for Shan to relinquish custody of the children, for they feared the attachment to her children and the anger she had for BMD would lead her down a dark path. At first, the children were to be sent to Zelda, but BMD intervened and took custody of Sara and her sister. As she grew up in the newly formed Elders' Empire, Sara enjoyed a happy, if uneventful, life. When she turned five, BMD hired two mentors for Sara, both specializing in magic. Magisters Triss Merigold and Charlotte Aulin were both members of the Circle of Mages, and were recruited by BMD to serve as Sara's teachers. BMD and Bastila had both agreed that neither children would be trained as Force users, if only to be fair to both parties. When BMD was injured during the Great Galactic War, Sara and Penny casted an aging spell on themselves in order to participate. Sara took the guise "Sally Sharpton" and joined with the volunteer corps of unaligned magi. She fought on many fronts in the war, especially during the Juggernaut Offensive, where she joined the Circle of Mages. By the war's end, she was renowned for her powers and achievements on the battlefield. She was apprenticed to the leading member of the Circle's Council, Antonidas. After years of training, she was given a post on the High Council, making her the youngest to ever be named a Councilor. Currently, she is stationed at the Circle's main citadel at Veil's Shield. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits As a young child, Sara and her sister were known to be mischevious little girls. They usually took advantage of their status as the Emperor's children in order to get away with many things. When they were finally old enough to train in their respective disciplines, their personalities began to mature. Sara had a great affinity to magic, most likely due to Sarah's influence on her. As she trained under Triss and Charlotte, Sara began to take their qualities as her own. Charlotte's inquisitiveness and Triss' affinity for magical knowledge rubbed off on the young girl. Sara began regularly testing her own limits and delving into many disciplines of magic that were usually viewed as beyond her at the time. She became a much more driven and determined individual during the Great Galactic War. She had joined the fight because of BMD's injury, seeing it as an opportunity to aid the galaxy. Casting an aging spell on herself and her sister, she left to join unaligned mage factions fighting the Black Mirage on their own. Throughout the war, she fought side by side with some of the most powerful magi in Existence. She grew to appreciate the independence of some magi and believed that there should always be an unaligned sect. She brought this to the Circle when she was officially recruited. The Circle believed all magic should at least be monitored in case an entity proved malicious and powerful. Sara believed it was a mage's right to use his or her power however they pleased, for it was their right. Entities like the Circle of Mages were there to ensure that things never got out of hand. She believed the Circle could only enforce their will if an anomaly threatened the innocent. Her ideals began to open dialogue between the Dark Brotherhood and the Circle. During the Empire's founding, the Dark Brotherhood was founded by spellcasters and magi who used magic that was frowned upon. With Sara's help, relations between the two powerful magi communities began to mend. Relationships Penny Sara was especially close to her twin sister. The two's bond was made even stronger because of their connection to the Force. As young girls, the two were almost inseparable and always getting into trouble. As they grew older, their differing disciplines began to force them apart. Sara was an accomplished and gifted spellaster, whil Penny began learning the ways of physical warfare and weaponry. Sara's teachers, Triss Merigold and Charlotte Aulin, were both members of the Circle of Mages. They saw Sara's limitless potential and had already decided on recruiting her. Penny, although happy for her sister, felt that there wasn't a specific place for her, unlike her sister. She opted to join the Sith Order, but her father forbade it. It was not until the Great Galactic War that Penny would find her place. The two, distressed by their father's injury, casted aging spells on themselves in order to participate in the war. Sara and Penny were separated for much of the war, but remained in constant contact. They fought side by side during the Juggernaut Offensive, fighting to liberate the Salarian worlds on the edges KCA territory. After the war, Penny joined the Jedi Order and Sara was officially inducted into the Circle of Mages. Their duties have kept them from being as close as they would like, but Penny often takes trips to Coruscant in order to see her sister. Bastila Sara and her mother did not have the close relationship the two may have wanted at the beginning. The Jedi Master was forced to relinquish custody of her children by the Jedi High Council, thus placing them in the hands of their father. Though not allowed to physically care of them, Bastila still remained in constant contact with the two. Though their mother was wary of their father trying to influence them to join the Sith, she encouraged Sara to pursue her magical training. By the time of the Great Galactic War, Bastila was horrified to find that the twins had gone missing. Though she later caught up with Penny during a Jedi Enclave's defense, Sara and Bastila did not see each other until after the war's end. Bastila was outraged at the twins' ploy to join the war, but was glad they were safe. Bastila constantly makes trips to New Coruscant in order to visit Sara at Veil's Shield. The two have retained a close relationship. BMD BMD and Sara had a close relationship throughout her childhood. Sara and Penny were treated as princesses in the Imperial Court, a status the two used to pull their pranks and games. When she turned five, BMD was invited into the Circle of Mages in order to seek out mentors for Sara. He noticed that she had taken a liking to the idea of magic was very proficient at casting the basic spells that Sarah had taught her. BMD came across Triss Merigold and Charolette Aulin. The two were magisters in the Circle since its inception, but had very differing teaching styles and were proficient in different magical disciplines. BMD could offer some advice on the matter of magic, but it was never his forte. If it were sith sorcery, it would've been more fitting, but Bastila and BMD had an agreement not to provoke their daughters into either Force discipline. BMD provided all the means Sara could ever need to learn proficiently. Whenever the Circle of Mages approached Sara for full membership, she consulted her father. BMD felt that it was Sara's decision to make. The young girl was unsure, for at the time, her twin sister was struggling to find a place for herself. By the time of the Great Galactic War, Sara and her sister were comfortably stationed on New Cretia. Since they were not of the age to participate, BMD felt that it would be safer to allocate all of his daughters to the heavily protected Imperial capital. When BMD is fatally injured, Sara and Penny cast aging spells on themselves and they join the fight. When BMD recovered, he is surprised to find his daughters on the field of battle. He and Sara fought side by side during the final battle of Char where BMD defeated Ramas for the last time. Currently, BMD deals regularly with the Circle, helping broker deals between the Circle and the Dark Brotherhood. BMD and his daughter work with one another on various occasions. Triss Merigold and Charlotte Aulin Triss Merigold was a Magister of the Circle since it was converted from the Arcane University. Triss was well versed in Conjuration and Elemental schools of magic and was heralded as one of the few sorceresses from her home dimension. She taught Sara many spells carried over from her world and helped her learn several conjuration and basic elemental skills. From Triss, Sara also learned to be respectful and mindful of the magical gifts she held. Like Triss, Sara knew that her powers were great and showed great restraint when exercising them. Over several years, Triss acted as a mentor for Sara. By the time Sara had learned everything she could from Triss, both her mentors pushed for Sara to join the Circle. Sara's other teacher was Charlotte Aulin of Blood's Promise Dimension, an Earth parallel. Charlotte was a witch on her home dimension that was well-versed in the use of Elemental and Ritual magic. Unlike her studies with Triss, Charlotte provided Sara with physical tools to learn, such as spellbooks and reagents. Once Sara was versed enough, she would be able to cast without the aid of spellbooks and reagents. Sara also adopted Charlotte's inquisitiveness, shamelessly studying and delving into all sorts of magical texts and tomes. By the time of the Great Galactic War, Sara had learned many spells that were frowned upon, especially an aging spell that she used on herself and her sister in order for them to participate in the war. By the war's end, Charlotte had returned to her place in the Circle, and Sara was apprenticed to the leading Mage in the Circle, Antonidas. After years of work with the head mage, Sara became a full-fledged member of the Circle. Both Charlotte and Triss were part of the official ceremony. Physical Appearance Sara was very similar in appearance to her mother, Bastila. Unlike Penny, Sara had her mother's brunette hair. She usually kept her hair at shoulder's length, and hanging loosely around her. Like Penny, Sara shared her father's deep black eyes. As a child, Sara and Penny dressed similarly in lavish attire fit for the Emperor's children. When apprenticed to both Triss and Charlotte, Sara began dressing in flowing robes and more practical wear. Often, she would be carrying her favorite tomes, which carried a list and description of many of her best spells. After she and her sister casted the aging spells on themselves, Sara adopted the name "Sally Sharpton" in order to mask her identity. She began to dress similarly to Triss Merigold, who usually wore form-fitting and aethsetically pleasing clothes. She usually carried a smaller version of her tome, which she kept on a strap that hung loosely behind her. When she was apprenticed to Antonidas, she took on the deep blue and lavender robes of the Circle. By the end of her apprenticeship, she again adopted more stylistic clothing, but added her own unique flare to it. Like many contemporary mages, she favored aesthetics over practicality. Powers and Abilities Born to two of the most powerful Force Users in Existence, Sara had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she was not specifically taught any Force techniques, she picked up on the very basic ones. She could use telekinesis on occasion as well as call forth bursts of speed when in danger. Though she was not very well versed in the Force, Sara was arguably one of the most powerful spellcasters in Existence. Taught by Triss and Charlotte, she was able to learn and master many of their spells quickly. Her Elder blood enabled her to augment many of the spells to devastating effect. Elder Sarah once commented on how one day Sara's powers could rival that of an Elder's. Throughout the war, she was attached to high-profile defensive missions and eventually discovered by the Circle. The Circle brought her on many dangerous, but important missions. Though she was injured in one of the Juggernaut Offensive battlefronts, Sara's determination helped her recover quickly enough to have her join her father during the Final Battle of Char. As Antonidas' apprentice, her role was not simply that of a learner. Instead, she aided Antonidas in matters of philosophy and diplomacy.